The Elrics and The School Of Magic
by Morghan.Made.Of.Kandi
Summary: This story takes place in The Golden Trio's 5th year. When Al discovers a mysterious cat that turns out to be a Human, she wisks them away to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio. Can Umbridge Handle the Sassiest blonde in the WORLD? AU,Human!Al,Automail!Ed (Slow updating, Freshmen year is hard)
1. 1 Suspicious Kittens

**Hello! This is my new HPFMA story.. and my first fanfiction EVAR! I hope you like this chapter, must I warn you you guys might get a shortish chapter every day or every other day, because I have ADHD and a low attention span, so I can't stay to write a long arse chapter.**

******SILVIA POV******

Hi, I'm Silvia Darthhollow and I'm a cat. Well not a REAL cat, an animagus, if you will. I've became close to the Elric targets, and I plan on taking them to Hogwarts, to protect Harry Potter in his 4th Year at Hogwarts. You must be asking "How did you again their trust?" Simple really, the younger brother. He completely gushes over kittens, ask I observed and now I'm currently a 6th year illegal animagus. Well, not completely illegal, I mean the school staff knows, they were the ones sent me on this mission to fetch Hohenhime of Light's children to protect Harry. Well...over towards the Order sending me to get them. Enough of this lets get started!

****Al POV****

Ed and I were walking back to Winry's after visiting mom's grave, when I heard it, the small cry for help in the tall grass. I grabbed Brother's arm and ran towards the meow.

" AL! Where are you taking me!" Ed protests. "Kittens!" I yell back, searching in the tall grass. "Al, we have to get back before dinner, you know Winry will kill us if we don't get back in time!" He says placing his now flesh hands on hips. I hear the meow again and I find a beautiful kitten with Black fur and white fur upon it's stomach and brilliant blue eyes. I pick her up and carry her over to Ed. "Can we keep her?" I beg

"Al-"

"PLEEAASEEEE"

"Fine" Ed gives in. "Yay! Thank you Brother!" I exclaim hugging him quickly and running back to The Rockbells.

_TIME SKIP_

"Yum Winry! Your cooking is amazing!" I say getting up and placing my bowl in the sink, grabbing the small bowl of uncooked tuna, and racing to my room to feed the cat.

"Hey Al"

I look over at Ed and reply "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment in the family room?"

"Sure thing!" I say picking up then cat, "LEAVE THE CAT!" Ed snaps, and I quickly place her back down on the bed. "S..Sorry I..It just has me on edge c'mon" Ed awkwardly apologizes.

I follow him into the family room and sit on the couch, peering at him expectantly.

"Look Al, I've been seeing that cat everywhere..Like when I resigned in Central, it was there at moms grave, I saw it behind a headstone a few feet away, there's no way it could have gotten there before us! It like...It wanted us to find it. It's suspicious, what if it's like a newly created Envy for something!"

"Brother stop begin so paranoid, remember, there's no one else to me new homunculi."

'Right..Right" He mutters, but it sounds like he still doesn't believe it.

****NO POV****

Whilst our brave heros are arguing, something else is happening on Silvia's end of the story.

*****Silvia POV*****

When the two kids left the room I could hear them arguing on the "family room" as they called it. I had a gut feeling that they would be arguing for a while so I took this precious time to transform back..Normal I guess. I ran my fingers through my black hair and sighed 'I hope I get out of this damned country soon, their lack in electronics makes me sick..I just want to be back to using the little alchemy I know to transmute school robes into slutty, or sexy outfits, I get some nice galleons out of that' I didn't realize that the arguing had stopped when I heard footsteps fastly approaching the room. 'I have to think quick...what do I do, no time to transform back, and they'll go searching for the cat if I hide' I threw open the window and was about to jump out when the door opened and an assortment of gasps were heard. 'Damn it..'

"Who the hell are you and why are you In my brothers room!" The Chibi, yet older brother yells at me. I turn my head to reply when Alphonse gasps, once again "Ed.. the eyes, the black hair, the white skin! She WAS the cat!"

"Damn and now you've gone and blown my cover, why couldn't you have been good brothers and argued at each other for a little longer" I say in a tone that reminded me of when I scold my younger sister, Ebony. (Sorry to but in right now but, you see my drift older sister has Ebony colored hair..and guess what, the younger one has a lighter silverish blonde hair color, Hehe)

"Eh? 'Blown your cover?' You mean you were actually the cat? HOW!? THE HELL! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WHERES THE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE IN THAT! THE ONLY WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE IS THROUGH ALCHEMY-"

"Alchemy? Oh I've heard of that, it's a lost art from here I come from, have equivalent exchange in our "Alchemy" too, except on out body, if used to much, or too big a..uh..'Transmutation' We get very tiered and have to rest, it's like give small wisps of your soul away, but if you give to much, you need sleep then once you become asleep the soul pieces are able to painlessly return to your body." I explain.

"Wow! Can you teach us?" Alphonse says eagerly. 'Exactly what I was waiting for' I think mischeviously.

**I've got too leave it here my friends, dont expect a chapter tommorow, because by the time this gets uploaded i'm going to be dead asleep, because it's 1:30 am and I've got to hit the hay..then I've got to clean the house, so no writing time there, but I promise you We will get wizardly in 2 chapters at the most. You may wonder, what year is this? It's the Golden Trio's 5th year, so Eds going to be giving Unbridge Havoc!**


	2. On Hiatus till settled in school, SORRY

**So guys, I'm sorry, I've got super writers block and school is starting, so this is on Hiatus untill like September maybe, I just need a little more inspiration, and to get settled in school, Im going CRAZY right now Wayyy to stressed, I mean, how much can a 6th grader write really? But I promise this is NOT discontinued, I just need some time, send me questions if you were confused about the last chapter, im okay with flames for now, but I would prefer constructive criticism, I i'll try to fix it the next time I write, but.. Im just pooped really, im sorry if you were looking forward to this. But I WILL GET BACK! I PROMISE ON THE RIVER STYX..yeah er hehe. Sorry.**


	3. 2 The Train Ride part 1

**AN: GUYS! I've finally solved my Writers Blockness. You may say "Hey what was blockin yo Writer" My answer.."Yo mah writer was being blocked cus I couldn't think of a way to get my peeps (The bros) To the trainie" Well.. It hard to write so I'll just give you the important stuffs. Silvia convinces them to use a Port Key to The HOGWARTS EXPRESS station. And this is where our story starts. Oh and because now we are with the English Crew. Im making the Elrics have accents. But im no good with accents, so bear with me now. KK. so I forgot the Disclaimer before. ELRICS. DISCLAIMER. NOWWWWW**

**Ed and Al: YES MA'AM! . DOESN'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR HARRY POTTER..**

**Me: GET OVER HERE *Flips them Izumi Style* Great Job Boys.**

**SILVIA POV**

I'm utterly surprised I managed to get them to agree to use the Portkey. So here we are in the middle of Hogwarts station, Al almost loosing his breakfast and Ed looking rather sick.

"Vhat the god damned hell vas that?!" Ed exploded. Sadly not literally.

I giggle "A Poorrrrttt Keeeyyy" "So vhere are ve?" Al said rather awkwardly. "London." I state matter-of-factivly. "VHAT?! THAT'S LIKE HALF VAY ACROSS ZEH VORLD!" Ed exploded..once again. "Yeah.. that's what Portkeys do, silly". Ed sighs, "Vell.. lets get our selves onto thees (This duh, just with an accent my dears.) Train.."

TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESSSSSSS

"Hey, Silvia. Vhat about zeh school supplies?" Al inquires. "Huh? Oh don't worry 'bout it. I've got it covered. It'll be delivered to whatever house you are sorted into." I say pulling out 'Hogwarts, A History' "And before you say 'What are the houses' read this. It'll explain anything. Just ask me anything on the Wizarding World if you need to. It'll be weird to ask other people...And su-" Im cut off by the compartment door sliding open.

I wiggle my eyebrows at the intruder "Well..Hello Neville." I say rather seductively. "Ah..Uh I uh just wanted I compartment..I didn't come here to be seduced by you!" Neville stutteres..rather bravely. "My My.. How brave of you." I slowly. "C'mon In!" I cheer. Neville reluctantly sat down next to Al. "Ello my name is Alphonse" Al smiles holding out his hand. "Neville..Neville Longbottom" Neville smiles back, shaking his hand. There was muffled laughter in the compartment. "Edddddd! Don't laugh at his name" I say with a slap to the top of his head" "I..Im just so sorry.. it's just...what type of name is Longbottom!" Ed laughs. Then once again the compartment door opens right as Al sits up and elbows Ed in the head. "Ed don't laugh at peoples names"

"Oh my..what an Interesting compartment." a rather dreamy voice. "Oh Hello Luna!" I say cheerfully, motioning her in. "Why..these men are too old to be First Years. Are they transfers? We don't get those often." Luna questions, sitting next to me. "Oh yes! They are!" I say. "This is E-"

"I am Edvard Elric"

"Im Alphonse Elric!"

Luna smiles and shakes their hands "I'm Luna Lovegood"

_**Narrator: Little do our Heroes know, There were some rather questionable figures a ways away from them at the train station**_

_**BACK IN TIME TO THE TRAIN STATION**_

**3rd Person POV**

"So we've finally tracked down the pipsqueak and here he is go to a MAGIC school..Unbelievable." Said Person 1

"Yes but..Father wanted us to act as students to gain their trust." Said Person Number 2.

"Yeah well Pops ain't always got the right answer. Why couldn't Pride go with you. I have things to do." Said Person Number 3

"Look here,Greed. Pride is busy." Person number 1 replied very snappily.

"Look just, what were our code names again? Mine was Solaris Pofta. As always" Said Person Number 2, trying to avoid an argument.

"Inveja Chinuitor.." Said Person Number 1

"Lăcomie Vrea" Said Greed

"Fantastic. Now lets get moving, the train is about to leave." Said Inveja, transforming into a 5th year boy with black hair pulled back in a short, low ponytail; eyes that are blue, but in the light, almost look indigo.

_**Now back to our heroes**_

**Narrator POV**

Our Heroes sat there talking for awhile until the compartment was opened and two guys and a girl walked into the compartment. Silvia let out a nervous laugh "We're rather popular today aren't we..."

**AN: Well that's it for now, I'll continue the rest later, and if you want how they are going to sit at the compartment (including the trio) It'll be on my Deviant Art, which is: morghankandiDOTdeviantartDOTcom/**

**It'll be posted there hehe. Im disappointed to say it took me almost a month to get over my Writers Block...Well see ya next time. BUH BAIIII  
Ask me any questions, but most will be answered next chapter baes. Review pleasse. I don't mind flames, but I prefer constructive criticism.  
And if you want to know what the Homunculi's names are, It's Romanian, So Google Translate it. That's what I did**


End file.
